


Cock Tease

by sakabelle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, Ultra Dominant Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakabelle/pseuds/sakabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having spent the past two weeks with a busy-as-hell schedule in the UK, Liam and Niall have little time to be alone with each other. To Niall, the entire thing is one big game.</p>
<p>That is, until Liam finally gets him alone in their hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock Tease

Even though they’d been back in London for days, they’d hardly had any spare time.

They had a constant stream of photoshoots, album recording sessions, press junkets… in short the boys were busy. Busy and tired and they barely had any time to eat and sleep let alone fuck.

It was beginning to become a problem for poor Liam.

Oh, it was a problem for Niall too. But Liam was a horny bastard, more so than he ever let on. He was always shoving Niall into corners and kissing him, asking him if he was up for a round on the tour bus.

To which, Niall always replied with a breathless, “Yeah, buddy.”

So these past two weeks, when they’d been busy and had literally no time for corners and tour buses, Liam was restless.

“Stressed,” the other boys called it when he shot an uncharacteristic glare in their direction.

“Stressed,” the other boys had said when he’d snapped at Louis for eating the last crepe at breakfast.

“Stressed,” the other boys had laughed when Liam had grumbled a string of obscenities when twitter froze on his phone.

And it always came back to one thing. The cheeky little Irish leprechaun who relished watching his boyfriend squirm. Oh sure, he was aching for it too, but he was a lot more shameless about his wanking habits, locking himself in the toilet of a hotel where there were doing an interview to get himself off. He didn’t care.

But it wasn’t like Liam would ever do something like that. Sexually frustrated and stressed, and if Niall said he didn’t find it hot, he’d be lying.

They’d spent the day in Liverpool, and it had been long. They’d done a charity event, a concert, and were now doing an interview.

Liam had been snippy all day. And Niall had grinned cheekily at his boyfriend, just laughing a little whenever Liam grumbled anything to any of the other boys. He knew that no matter how stressed out Liam was, he’d never snap at him. And so there was always a tight smile on his lips as he watched his frustrated lover.

But they were going back to the hotel later. And then he would have time to unwind.

It sent chills up Niall’s spine just thinking about it. He imagined Liam’s strong body hovering overtop of his smaller frame. Pushing himself inside of him, and giving that low, throaty moan he always did on the first thrust.

Niall looked over at the clock on the wall, and then back at Liam who was sitting there, picking at his food.

He had perfect fingers too.

“Right, I’ll be back lads,” Niall said, dashing off to rub out an easy one.

“Jesus, does he ever stop wanking?” Louis laughed once Niall had scurried out of the room.

“No,” Liam said sincerely. Niall was the horniest little bugger he’d ever met. Not like he minded overly much – it meant more sex for him, after all. Well, except lately. He hadn’t been laid in nearly two weeks. And with a boyfriend as fit as his, who he spent every waking hour with no less… well, he was frustrated.

He wished he was as shameless as Niall, and could go touch himself in public restrooms.

But he couldn’t. He always needed to be at home, and by the time he got home he was dead tired, and the last thing on his mind was his throbbing crotch. Besides, Niall always fell asleep nearly instantly.

“Aww,” Louis cooed, reaching over to pinch Liam’s cheek. Liam brushed him off with annoyance. “Is someone a little jealous of Nialler’s left hand?”

Yes, yes,  _someone_  very much was.

But Liam just rolled his eyes. “I’m just stressed,” he said, without thinking. He was quite aware that “stressed,” was the word of the day, but that had slipped his mind.

Of course, an uproar of laughter ensued, causing Liam to roll his eyes again.

Within ten minutes, Niall was walking back into the room with his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face. The others looked up at him knowingly, but no one said as word.

He sat down beside Liam and gave his boyfriend another one of his cheeky grins.

Liam just raised his eyebrow.

Niall leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

Nothing.

Niall leaned back in his chair, confident that Liam was just displeased with the lack of action. But no matter, there was no reason for that anymore. They were going back to the hotel after the interview, and they didn’t even have to be up early the next morning.

There was no reason why they couldn’t stay up late fucking. But it seemed as though that hadn’t dawned on Liam yet, because he just sat there looking like a slightly agitated puppy.

It was all Niall could do to not lean over and whisper this magical news in his ear. But he refrained, saving it. Perhaps he wanted to see Liam squirm a little longer, because along with being oh-so-innocent looking, he was also a fucking tease. Watching his boyfriend get so irritated on account of being so hot and bothered and sexually frustrated made Niall…

Well, it made him want to go back into the bathroom for another go with his hand.

But he refrained. He would save the tension for later. That, and they were being called out to go into the interview. Niall’s perfect moment where Liam would realize they could finally have sex would have to wait until afterwards.

Or would it?

Niall looked over at Liam with another one of his awful grins that Liam was beginning to ignore. The boys continued to tease Liam about being stressed, but Liam put on a bright face. The interviewer asked him about it, and he just smiled and laughed as though it was no big deal.

As though his dick wasn’t throbbing in his trousers on account of the blonde Irishman sitting five feet away.

And Niall could tell. That shit eating grin was still wiped on his face and draped himself over the back of the couch. He was being cute, and he knew it. He knew Liam adored him, as much as Liam tried to act otherwise whenever Niall started being too cheeky.

The interviewer’s attention was elsewhere, and Niall squirmed to be closer to Liam.

Liam could feel Niall’s hot breath on his neck. It nearly made his hair stand on edge. What a tease that little leprechaun was!

“Liam,” Niall said softly, glancing over to make sure the interviewer wasn’t paying them any attention. She wasn’t. Liam ignored him.

“Liam,” Niall said again, wiggling his eyebrows ever so slightly. “I know you’re stressed, love,” he emphasized the word stressed and took a deep, tantalizing breath. “If you push me off this couch, I’ll let you fuck me any way you wa-”

The word was barely out of Niall’s mouth before Liam’s hard hand was pressed to his chest and he was falling to the ground. He got up and laughed, looking at Liam with a grin.

Liam, who had very quickly realized that they in fact did have some time that night in the hotel. That they wouldn’t have to get up early and that he could fuck Niall’s brains out all night long if he wanted to.

And oh, he wanted to.

Just thinking about the blonde boy writhing underneath him made his dick twitch. He looked up at Niall with a grin and high-fived his boyfriend, unable to wait until the interview was over.

It was slow torture. The rest of the interview seemed to last for ages. The woman kept asking nonsensical questions, but the only real question Liam wanted to answer was, “how hot are you for Niall right now?”

The answer was, of course, so hot he thought he was going to explode right then and there. Luckily, that particular question wasn’t asked of him.

The cab ride back to the hotel was a nightmare and a half. They were stuck in traffic and Niall continued to play his little games. This infuriated Liam. Every time he made any slight move to touch his lover, Niall would pretend not to notice, or shrug it off with a little look.

He knew what he was doing. It was all part of the fun – as soon as they got back into the room Liam was going to let loose and ravish him, and that was exactly what the blonde wanted. He loved the dominant side of his boyfriend – and it was rare he got to see it in such full force.

But as soon as the door of their shared hotel room was latched that dominance reared its head. Before Niall could say a word, Liam was pressing him up against the wall and kissing him forcefully.

“You’re a fucking cock-tease, you know that?” Liam asked huskily, in between kisses.

“Mmm…” Niall’s only confirmation was in the form of a light moan. Not two hours ago, his hand had been wrapped around his cock, pumping it furiously. Now, he was just as turned on, if not more. He needed this almost as badly as Liam did; there was nothing like sex with his boyfriend, after all.

Liam pushed Niall down on the bed and tugged lightly at his styled blonde hair.

“Don’t touch my hair, Liam,” Niall laughed, sharing an inside joke between the two of them. Niall’s hair wasn’t to be messed with – especially when there were important appearances to be had.

“I’ll touch your hair all I want,” Liam replied, giving Niall a look and a half smile.

Niall groaned with pleasure as Liam tugged on his bleached roots a little bit. He dug his blunt fingertips into the back of Liam’s neck, pulling him down and kissing him with force. Niall shuddered a little as Liam nearly bit down on his bottom lip.

Yes, Niall could tell that he’d done a good job of working Liam up for the past couple of weeks. Now, he was paying for it, and the Irish boy didn’t mind one little bit.

Niall’s hands found their way up Liam’s shirt, and he caressed the smooth skin of his chest before Liam pulled away. “What?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. “Is that what you think? That you’re in control?”

Niall knew he wasn’t in control. Not anymore.

“What…” Niall started, but stopped when Liam started kissing the nape of his neck. He sighed, wanting so badly to be touched and have his boyfriend take him roughly. That was the thing about Liam – he could be dominant, while still being that same gentle, loving person Niall loved so much.

Niall took another breath as Liam kissed him in his perfect spot. “Ah… what… what do you want me to do?”

“Take off your clothes,” Liam said breathlessly as he continued to suck on Niall’s neck. He didn’t care that he was probably going to leave a mark – he was driving the blonde mad, and he knew it.

“All of them?” Niall asked, giving Liam a look.

“No,” Liam said sarcastically. “Just half of them so I can fuck you while you’re still wearing boxers. Of course all of them.”

Cheeky, witty, horny-as-hell Liam was Niall’s kryptonite. He did as he was told, pulling off his t-shirt, jeans, and boxers before discarding them onto the floor.

“Mmmm…” Liam looked down at his boyfriend as he laid there completely naked on the bed. Niall was like a treat for him, a treat he would have to savour, after having not had one for so long.

Niall’s gaze met Liam’s lust-filled eyes. He drew in a breath, looking up at him, wondering what he was going to do. He shivered slightly at the cold air in the hotel room, but that was quickly forgotten about as Liam began to kiss his chest.

“Ugh,” Niall moaned as Liam kissed him softly, moving downward. He ruffled his hands in Liam’s hair and arched his back. Liam kept kissing and licking his soft skin, enjoying how much he was driving his boyfriend mad. Because really, Niall had been doing the same to him for the past two weeks.

Liam rested his hands on the tops of Niall’s thighs and spread his legs apart slightly. Niall’s breath hitched in his throat. He was sure that Liam was definitely going to touch him and relieve him of the throbbing ache of his cock.

But he didn’t. Instead, Liam kissed the inside of Niall’s thigh lightly, leaving little soft nips at his skin as his only connection to the blonde. Niall writhed, aching for Liam’s touch. It had been so easy before, when they hadn’t had time. He’d just been able to unzip his pants whenever he pleased and wrap his fingers around his dick.

Niall reach downward and just as he was about to touch himself, Liam glanced up and smacked his hand away. “Don’t you think you’ve done enough of that in the last couple of weeks?” he asked with a low edge to his voice that made Niall even more turned on.

“Liam…” Niall whined, taking a breath. “Come on.”

But Liam just gave him a cheeky grin. “What’s it like, Nialler?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. “It’s no fun to be on the receiving end, is it?”

Niall groaned. “No.”

Liam leaned downwards again so his mouth was nearly against Niall’s cock, but not quite touching it. He exhaled lightly, and Niall moaned as he felt Liam’s hot breath on his sensitive skin.

“L-liam,” he panted, almost dizzy from the pleasure, and he hadn’t even been touched. “God.”

Liam took a deep breath. He could feel his own erection straining against his jeans, but teasing Niall and putting him through this slow, pleasurable torture was far more exciting than anything Niall could be doing to him at the moment.

He grabbed Niall’s shaft without warning, and the younger boy cried out in response. Liam slowly licked the underside of it, but stopped when he got to the tip.

“Is this what you want?” he asked, looking up and meeting Niall’s eyes.

“Yes, Liam, please…”

But Liam just shrugged and stood up. “Well, you can’t have it,” he said matter-of-factly as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Niall groaned in frustration, throwing his head back onto the pillow. He ached for Liam’s touch, but he knew he wasn’t going to get to feel that release anytime soon.

This happened every time he acted like a fucking cock-tease. One would think he’d learn his lesson, but he never did.

Liam stripped off his jeans and boxers and climbed on top of Niall. Niall just looked up at him, gulping a little as the tip of Liam’s cock rubbed against him. Niall was so fucking turned on but he didn’t dare make the first move.

Liam bit his lip a little and pulled away from Niall. Niall whimpered in response, but he should have known this was coming. Liam never gave into him quite so easily, and though he was hot and bothered and dizzy, he was loving every moment of this.

“Turn around,” Liam said, nodding at Niall.

Niall obliged, just as he always did, flipping over onto his stomach and burying his head in the soft pillows. He took a deep breath as he felt Liam’s fingers trace his spine.

As Liam touched Niall gently, he smirked to himself. There was simply nothing better than giving the blonde payback for what he’d been doing to him for the last little while. He had half a mind to leave him there hanging, but of course, he was far too turned on for that. He pressed his body down on top of Niall’s, and whispered hotly in his ear. “You knew we were going to do this the whole time, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Niall admitted, his head still firm in the pillow.

“You packed lube then?” Liam asked, and it should have been an innocent enough question (well, as innocent as a question about lube can be, anyway) but it turned Niall on so much that he could have come right then and there if Liam were to just touch him.

But of course, he didn’t.

“Yes,” Niall answered again. “It’s in my duffel bag.”

Liam gave a slight nip at Niall’s earlobe before getting up to retrieve the bottle from his bag. He didn’t even bother to warm it in his hands any as he sat back down on the bed and squirted some of the cool liquid onto his fingers.

He pressed his left hand to Niall’s hip and traced his fingertips over Niall’s entrance before pushing them inside.

Niall groaned into the pillow in slight pain as Liam worked him. He was usually more gentle, but today he wasn’t giving Niall any grace and just going for it. Niall swallowed hard as he got used to Liam’s fingers scissoring inside of him, and soon, that warm heat began to pool in his stomach again.

“Liam,” Niall moaned, closing his eyes and involuntarily thrusting against the bed. He needed friction – any type of friction, against his throbbing cock.

“Fucking stop it,” Liam ordered as soon as he saw Niall’s movements. He wasn’t about to let his boyfriend get any sort of pleasure on his own that wasn’t controlled.

“Mmph,” Niall groaned, ignoring him.

“Nialler,” Liam nearly growled, and the use of Niall’s nickname only made it more intense. “I said stop it.” He slapped the blonde boy’s ass hard, and Niall did as he was told. He didn’t move again, even though now his dick was throbbing harder on account of Liam’s spank. Fuck, Niall loved it when Liam got dominant and rough with him. It was most of the reason for his constant teasing. The payoff was so good when it finally came.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Liam said softly, pulling his fingers out of his boyfriend and picking up the bottle of lube once again. A generous amount was applied to his hand and it took everything Liam had not to just use it to wank himself off over Niall’s back as he rubbed it over his aching cock.

But pushing himself into Niall and feeling his soft, pale skin underneath his own would be so much sweeter.

He lined himself up to Niall’s entrance and pushed himself inside, causing Niall to bite onto the pillow. Once he was all the way in, he leaned down on top of Niall, their bodies perfectly stacked.

“How does it feel?” he asked, biting Niall’s earlobe and flicking it slightly with his tounge.

“So good,” Niall moaned, not daring to lift his head. “So fucking good.”

“Don’t cuss Nialler,” Liam cautioned, pulling out slightly. “It’s not polite.” He thrusted hard back inside, and Niall cried out.

“Fuck, Liam,” he groaned, knowing that was just going to make things worse for him. He didn’t care. Liam could fuck him as hard as he liked.

And he did. He kept himself lined up with Niall, their sweaty bodies sticking to each other as Liam fucked him slow and hard. Every single time Niall would cry out with a cuss word of choice, and every single time, Liam would slam himself inside of him.

It was so fucking good and so fucking long-awaited that Liam was sure he wasn’t going to last very long. But that was alright. As it was, it was something of a miracle that Niall hadn’t come yet, and Liam knew that was because he simply hadn’t allowed him to.

Liam gripped Niall’s shoulders as he thrusted into him with more intensity. He felt so tight and so good around his throbbing cock that he could barely take it anymore.

“Niall,” Liam groaned as he lifted a hand and ruffled it in Niall’s dishevelled hair.

Niall just laid there, perfectly still as he felt Liam spill inside of him. He moaned into the pillow as Liam pulled out.

“Turn around,” Liam said, still panting.

Niall eagerly rolled over, and Liam couldn’t help but grin at the sight. His face was flushed, probably from a combination of being so completely turned on and being smushed into the pillow for so long. His cock was hard and waiting, eagerly, for Liam’s touch.

And Liam did one better. He knelt down in front of Niall and look the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking hard.

Niall tilted his head back and groaned. Finally,  _finally_. If he thought Liam was a total cock-tease, what had that made him for that past two weeks?

Liam took Niall’s entire length in his mouth and the tip hit the back of his throat. Niall just sat there, nearly breathless as he gripped the sheets underneath him. Liam’s warm mouth moving up and down his cock was driving him crazy and he held his breath almost, only to moan loudly when Liam hit that perfect spot.

“Liam,” Niall groaned, feeling his release building up inside him. “Ah, fuck…”

He came hard and Liam, like an expert, swallowed all of it, licking the tip clean before gazing up at Niall.

Niall was sitting there, breathing hard and looking at Liam with hazy eyes.

“So, Niall,” Liam said cheekily. “Are you going to continue to be a fucking tease?”

“Yes,” Niall replied almost instantly. “Always.”

Liam chuckled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek tenderly. “Good.”


End file.
